


The Little Demon

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Ineffable Fic Ideas [2]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Armageddon, Chronic Pain, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Recovered Memories, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Fic Ideas I’ll Never Finish #666b: Good Omens x The Little MermaidThere was something familiar about the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Something familiar about the way he shielded Crawley from the first storm. Something important. Unfortunately, it wasn’t until he returned to Hell that the memory broke free.Ligur had kicked Crawley in the head for getting all the good assignments and he’d seen stars. Literally. He was amidst the swirling void of creation showing off his latest project, a twin star system he’d eventually call Alpha Centauri, to the angel. There was a sudden solar flare and the angel had shielded their eyes with his wings. He’d kissed the sweet creature then. The angel Aziraphale. “Raphael’s Star”. His soulmate.





	The Little Demon

There was something familiar about the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Something familiar about the way he shielded Crawley from the first storm. Something _important_. Unfortunately, it wasn’t until he returned to Hell that the memory broke free.

Ligur had kicked Crawley in the head for getting all the good assignments and he’d seen stars. Literally. He was amidst the swirling void of creation showing off his latest project, a twin star system he’d eventually call Alpha Centauri, to the angel. There was a sudden solar flare and the angel had shielded their eyes with his wings. He’d kissed the sweet creature then. The angel Aziraphale. “Raphael’s Star”. His soulmate.

They’d caught him trying to return to Earth without a permit and dragged him before the Morningstar in chains. Lucifer, not wanting the other freshly fallen angels to know that there was once more to their lives than the pain and rage they now knew, cleared the room.*

*They’d rebel against him faster than they had Her and he could easily imagine the nuclear levels of smugness that would radiate down from Heaven should it happened.

There was no reasoning with the squirming little demon; he would never stay silent about what had remembered, he would never stop trying to find his soulmate. And so Lucifer penned the very first contract for another’s soul.

“You will be permitted to return to Earth, but should you seek out your soulmate you shall know nothing but agony. To look upon him is to be blinded by his light. To walk beside him is to walk upon consecrated ground. And you will never be able to speak of what you remembered, you will never be able to tell him your true name. The words will choke you, your name will turn to ash in your mouth.”

“He is my soulmate; he will remember me as I have him,” Crawley had to hope.

Lucifer shook his head. “Your memories of love and joy burned away with your pretty wings when you Fell. His were surgical removed by Her so he would not know the pain of your loss. He will never remember you. But,” he mused to himself, “What’s a few more terms and conditions?”

“If you can get the angel Aziraphale to fall in love with you and accept you as his soulmate before Armageddon you will be free of this place and the pain his presence brings you. But if you fail, or if the angel comes to love another, you will be dragged back to Hell and condemned to spend the rest of eternity in your serpent form and become a chew toy for my hellhounds.”

Crawley didn’t need Law & Order reruns to be invented to know he was getting a shit deal. He was still going to take it.

“One last thing,” Lucifer grinned. “You still work for me. You will still be expected to tempt and corrupt and torment the pathetic humans. What will your angel think of you, hmm? Do you really believe an angel could ever love a demon?”

Crawley – the first and only demon to ever glare at the Morningstar and retain the use of his eyes – signed his name to the infernally binding contract and made for the nearest exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: https://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/187450357186/the-little-demon


End file.
